The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
With the development of science and technologies, demands for displays keep increasing. For example, displays are configured on computers and mobile apparatuses. For types of displays, liquid crystal display panel already becomes the most common type in the market. In the structure of a liquid crystal display panel, a backlight module is one of the key components of the liquid crystal display panel. Because liquid crystal itself does not emit light, the function of the backlight module is to supply a light source having sufficient brightness and uniform distribution, to enable the liquid crystal display panel to normally display an image.
In another aspect, according to different mobile apparatuses in which displays are applied, there are increasingly varied manners in which the displays present images. However, as the manners in which displays present images become increasingly varied, internal structures of the displays also become increasingly complex. Complex internal structures may affect image uniformity.